After The Counterattack
by MistyMagics
Summary: After Char's Counterattack Amuro and Chan get married and now they have a daughter, she inherited his newtype abilities and now they surpass his own. Meanwhile Amuro develops a newtype mobile suit. "Please no flames," Part II coming soon.
1. After The Counterattack

ACT: I SCENE: I = AFTER THE COUNTERATTACK  
  
FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE SEEN MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK WAS PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO AMURO AND CHAR AT THE END OF THE MOVIE LIKE MYSELF SO I GUESS THEY LEFT IT UP TO US TO IMAGINE SO THIS IS MY THOUGHT SO SIT BACK AND RELAX. UNIVERSAL CENTURY 0093, AS YOU KNOW AMURO HAS A GIRLFRIEND NAMED CHAN AGI, AT THE END NOBODY PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAR AND AMURO, MY GUESS IS THAT THEY BOTH SURVIVED AND WENT ON TO LIVE THEIR OWN LIVES AMURO AND CHAN TOOK A VACATION AND ENDED UP GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN BUT ONLY AMURO WAS STILL EMPLOYED BY THE FEDERATION, AMURO MADE MORE THEN ENOUGH TO SUPPORT A FAMILY IF NOT MORE, ANYWAY THIS WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER CHAR'S COUNTERATTACK, THE YEAR UNIVERSAL CENTURY 0094 CHAN HAS GIVEN BIRTH TO A LITTLE GIRL AND THEY NAMED HER ANGELIQUE FOR SHE WAS THEIR LITTLE ANGEL, NOW LIKE AMURO SHE WAS A NEWTYPE HUMAN AND A VERY EXTRODINARY ONE AT THAT. NOW A FEW YEARS LATER IT WAS HER 10TH BIRTHDAY AND SHE ASKED HER MOM AND DAD THIS.  
  
Angie: Why do we live up here in space?  
  
Chan: Well this is a question your father and I hoped you would not ask…  
  
Angie: Why, why can't we live down there on that place called Earth?  
  
Chan: Amuro do you mind helping me out here?  
  
Amuro: You're doing a fine job love.  
  
Chan: Gee I love you too.  
  
Amuro: All right…The reason we don't live down on Earth is because it is unsuitable for human life, meaning that we have little chance of survival.  
  
Chan: What a thing to say to her on her birthday…little chance of survival.  
  
Amuro: She asked and I told her.  
  
Chan: She doesn't need to know that.  
  
Amuro: How else would you have me explain it Chan? I'm speaking from a pilot's perspective and as a federation officer.  
  
Chan: And I suppose that you have shown her your mobile suits?  
  
Amuro: Why not, she's going to learn how to pilot it and it will be at her disposal if needed, when she's older and becomes a federation officer.  
  
Chan: Could you excuse us for a bit, your daddy and I need to talk?  
  
Angie: I'll go to my room.  
  
Chan: You do that…(Angie left) Amuro I thought we agreed that she will not become a soldier and she was not to know about your mobile suits?  
  
Amuro: And we also agreed not to keep anything from her.  
  
Chan: I suppose you took her for a ride in them as well?  
  
Amuro: Yes I did and she enjoyed it very much.  
  
Chan: So you took her to Federation Headquarters.  
  
Amuro: Yes.  
  
Chan: Amuro I can't believe you did that.  
  
Amuro: No harm done dear. I just took her for some testing that's all.  
  
Chan: Testing…  
  
Amuro: Remember that night she woke up in a cold sweat and scared half to death?  
  
Chan: Yeah so…  
  
Amuro: I was on the battlefield that day and You had to take me to the hospital because I was seriously injured and she too had battle scars.  
  
Chan: I remember that, you almost died that day.  
  
Amuro: So I took her for testing and she too is a newtype human and according to the federation she is an extraordinary one at that.  
  
Chan: What does that have to do with our discussion?  
  
Amuro: It has a lot to do with it because it concerns her.  
  
Chan: She's only 10 Amuro.  
  
Amuro: Yeah, a 10-year old who woke up in the middle of the night with the exact battle scars.  
  
Chan: Ok so she's a newtype just like her father, that doesn't mean she has to be like you.  
  
Amuro: She doesn't, the choice is hers and I will ask her to make that choice when she is old enough to make it, but until then she will be accompanying me to headquarters so they can continue to do whatever tests are necessary, I am not going to be a pilot for the rest of my life and I'm going to need Angelique to fill in for me.  
  
Chan: Why don't we try for a little boy and let him do it and besides we both want a little boy don't we…I mean don't you still want a son?  
  
Amuro: Yes, until then…please.  
  
Chan: I'll respect that.  
  
Amuro: I love you Chan.  
  
Chan: (after a long kiss) I love you too Amuro.  
  
Amuro: Would you have married me if you didn't?  
  
Chan: No.  
  
Amuro: C'mon we promised her that she would have her party at Funco Land.  
  
Chan: I'll go get her.  
  
Amuro: I'll go start the car.  
  
Chan: Angie, sweetheart, come on Daddy's waiting in the car.  
  
Angie: Where are we going?  
  
Chan: To Funco Land, all your friends are probably on their way.  
  
SO OFF THEY WENT AND ONE BY ONE HER FRIENDS ARRIVED FOR HER BIRTHDAY PARTY AND WE ALL HAD A GOOD OLE' TIME PLAYING GAMES AND WE ATE THE BIRTHDAY FEAST AND WHAT NOT CUT THE CAKE AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF, NOW IT WAS TIME FOR OPENING HER PRESENTS IT WAS GREAT AND SHE GOT A LOT OF COOL AND FUN THINGS AND WHAT NOTS (NICK NACKS AND THINGS NOT REALLY NEEDED) FINALLY THE DAY WAS DONE AND OVER WITH AND WE ALL SAID OUR GOODBYES AND THANK YOUS AND ALL THAT AND EVERYONE WENT HOME.  
  
Angie: I'll see everyone in school Monday bye and thanks for coming and all the nice things.  
  
Chan: (at home now) Ok Angie, time to get ready for bed, you're going to headquarters with your father tomorrow.  
  
Angie: Do I have to, all they're going to do is more tests.  
  
Chan: Don't you like going to headquarters with your father?  
  
Angie: It will be a lot better if I didn't have to have tests done.  
  
Amuro: Stop giving your mother a hard time and do as you are told.  
  
Angie: Yes sir.  
  
SO ANGIE TOOK HER SHOWER AND WASHED UP AND WENT TO BED FOR SHE DID HAVE A LONG DAY AHEAD OF HER.  
  
FEDERATION HEADQUARTERS  
  
BN: (Bright Noa) Good morning Amuro, Angelique. Did you have a great birthday yesterday?   
  
Angie: Yeah and I got all kinds of cool things,.  
  
BN: I like your outfit.  
  
Angie: Dad got it for me.  
  
BN: Is that so, that's why you had us customize the uniform.  
  
Amuro: Yeah, I just thought it would be nice, I mean with her coming here everyday.  
  
BN: We can even give you a badge if you like Angelique.  
  
Angie: No thanks this is fine.  
  
BN: Let's get started shall we.  
  
Amuro: (Angie sticks her tongue out at Bright) Angelique have a little more respect.  
  
Angie: I'm tired of being tested on.  
  
Amuro: Now you know it has to be done.  
  
Angie: No it don't.  
  
Amuro: When you are older then you can make your own decisions but as of now I make them for you.  
  
Angie: After we're done can we go for a ride in one of your mobile suits?  
  
Amuro: We'll see.  
  
Angie: Ok.  
  
AMURO, ANGIE, AND BRIGHT ENTER THE LABORATORY AND ANGIE TOOK HER PLACE IN THE HIGH BACK PLUSH FABRICATED CHAIR AND WE HEAR.   
  
Jonah: What we are going to do today is monitor your brainwave patterns in your dream stage, this shot will make you very tired…there, now I'm going to count backwards from 10 and by the time I reach 0 you will be sound asleep ok.  
  
Angie: Ok.  
  
SO JONAH BEGAN COUNTING BACKWARDS FROM 10 AND ANGIES EYES WERE BECOMING HEAVY, SHORTLY AFTER THAT SHE ENTERED THE REM (RAPID EYE MOVEMENT) STAGE WHICH INDICATED THAT SHE WAS ABOUT TO ENTER INTO HER DREAM STAGE AS THEY MONITORED HER BRAINWAVE PATTERNS WHICH SEEM NORMAL AT THE MOMENT THEN ABOUT…OH, I'D SAY AN HOUR OT TWO HER BRAINWAVES BECAME MORE INTENSE THIS USUALLY INDICATES THE START OF A NIGHTMARE OR BAD DREAM AS SOME WOULD CALL IT, I WONDER WHAT SHE WAS DREAMING ABOUT? THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HER BRAINWAVES WERE ALL OUT OF WHACK.  
  
Amuro: What's happening to her bring her out, bring her out.  
  
Jonah: All right. (intercom) bring her out, bring her out, by order of Lieutenant Amuro Ray.   
  
SO THEY GAVE HER ANOTHER SHOT TO BRING OUT OF WHEREVER SHE WAS AND AMURO WALKED OVER TO HER.  
  
Amuro: Are you all right sweetheart, what were you dreaming about?  
  
Angie: I don't know, I can't remember but it was bad.  
  
Amuro: Was it something that has happened or going to happen?  
  
Angie: I don't, but it was bad.  
  
Amuro: Jonah can you interpret her dream by her brainwave pattern?  
  
Jonah: I can but it will take a few weeks if not more, maybe a month or two give or take.  
  
Amuro: I want it done.  
  
Jonah: I'll get right on it.  
  
Amuro: C'mon Angie let's get some lunch.  
  
Angie: Is it lunch time already?  
  
Amuro: Yeah it's that time, so where do you want to go?  
  
Angie: Sidewalk Cafe.  
  
Amuro: Let's go then. 


	2. The Intrepreatation

ACT: I SCENE: II = THE INTERPRETATION  
  
A MONTH LATER JONAH FINALLY INTERPRETED ANGIE'S BRAINWAVE PATTERNS DURING HER NIGHTMARE STATE.  
  
Amuro: What was she dreaming about?  
  
Jonah: She was dreaming about you and the gundam, according to the brainwave pattern generation unit, we generated a series of pictures of a battle and here you see this dark colored area is a hole and this light colored area here is from a laser and here's the outline of your gundam as you can see you are being fired at and we think that you have been hit and you're going down see here.  
  
Amuro: Can you determine when this took place?  
  
Jonah: according to this pattern here it takes place in the future, we can't determine if it's far off or near, but we do know that it is in the future, for all we know it could be the next battle if any.  
  
Amuro: Now you know as well as I do that we are not going stay at peace, there will be more battles.  
  
Jonah: I'm sure there will be. Lieutenant we have finally come up with the new design for the newtype gundam.  
  
Amuro: Well let me see it.  
  
Jonah: It's what we came up with.  
  
Amuro: Is this the best my engineers can do?  
  
Jonah: I'm sorry sir.  
  
Amuro: This is completely unacceptable, and how many designs do you have?  
  
Jonah: 20 sir.  
  
Amuro: I want them all on my desk by the end of the day.  
  
Jonah: I will notify everyone at once.  
  
Amuro: By the end of the day Jonah.  
  
Jonah: Yes sir Lt.  
  
WITH THAT AMURO WENT TO THE PLAYROOM TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH HIS DAUGHTER, MEANWHILE JONAH NOTIFIED THE OTHER ENGINEERS AND THEY ALL GATHERED UP THEIR DESIGNS FOR THE NEWTYPE GUNDAM AND PLACED THEM NEATLY ON AMURO'S DESK.  
  
Amuro: How's my little Angel?  
  
Angie: I'm fine thanks, but I miss Mom.  
  
Amuro: I know you do, I miss her too but until all of your tests are done there is nothing we can do about it and I'm sure she's missing you too, why don't we call her?  
  
Angie: Ok. Can I dial the number?  
  
Amuro: Sure you can.  
  
Chan: (answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Angie: Mom it's me.  
  
Chan: Angie, it's nice to hear from you, how are you sweetheart?  
  
Angie: I'm fine…  
  
Chan: And your father how is he?  
  
Angie: He's fine want to talk to him?  
  
Chan: Sure why not.  
  
Amuro: Chan it's so good to hear your voice.  
  
Chan: How's the testing going?  
  
Amuro: There going great, it seems that Angie's newtype abilities are more then we have expected, but let's not talk about that…how are you?  
  
Chan: Aside from being lonely I'm fine.  
  
Amuro: When all of this is done and over with maybe we can go to The Andromeda Galaxy to their vacation colonies, you'd like that wouldn't you?  
  
Chan: You know that I've always wanted to go there.  
  
Amuro: Then that's what we'll do. The Earth Federation has changed their name to The United Federation Forces?  
  
Chan: Yes I know, the news went live to the press conference.  
  
Amuro: I love and miss you Chan.  
  
Chan: I love and miss you too Amuro and come home soon ok.  
  
Angie: Hi mom I'm back.  
  
Chan: Are you being a good girl for the federation?  
  
Angie: Yeah, but I want to come home.  
  
Chan: Oh…I know sweetheart I want you to come home too, but according to your father you can't right now, after they're done with you then you can come home, but I have to go now I love and miss you both.  
  
Angie: Me too, bye.  
  
SO THEY HANG UP AND AMURO AND HIS DAUGHTER PLAYED A COUPLE OF GAMES, DID SOME COLORING AND READ BOOKS, BUT HE HAD TO RETURN TO HIS OFFICE.  
  
Amuro: I have to go back to work now and I'll come and see you before you go to bed.  
  
Angie: Ok, love you Dad.  
  
Amuro: Love you too Angel.  
  
SO AMURO WENT TO HIS OFFICE TO GO OVER ALL OF THE GUNDAM BLUE PRINTS BUT HE DID NOT APPROVE OF ANY OF THEM SO HE WOULD DESIGN HIS OWN, AFTER SEVERAL ATTEMPTS HE BECAME FRUSTRATED AND ABOUT 9, 10 THAT NIGHT HE CALLED IT A DAY AND WENT TO SAY GOODNIGHT TO HIS DAUGHTER. SURE ENOUGH SHE WAS IN BED READING TO HERSELF AS SHE WAITED FOR HER DADDY, SHE WAS ABOUT TO GIVE UP WHEN HE CAME WALKING IN.  
  
Amuro: Hey sweetheart.  
  
Angie: (puts book down and sits up) I thought you forgot about me.  
  
Amuro: Now I could never forget about you, what are you reading?  
  
Angie: Cinderella.  
  
Amuro: Can I read with you?  
  
Angie: Yeah, I'm here.  
  
Amuro: "Of course you can go to The Royal Ball, her wicked stepmother said, only if you can get all your chores done."  
  
Angie: "So Cinderella washed, swept and cleaned and helped her stepsisters get ready, they were not about to let Cinderella get her chores done because they didn't want her going to the ball."  
  
Amuro: "Finally it was time to leave for the palace and Cinderella met her stepmother and sisters at the door and said, I'm ready to go I have all my chores done. "And you had time to find something to wear," her stepmother asked. "that ribbon is mine," said one sister "and that sash is mine…" said the other. And they both grabbed Cinderella's gown and ripped it to pieces saying that this was theirs and that was theirs and Cinderella's gown was no longer as beautiful as it has been when she first put it on, and the stepmother and sisters left closing the door behind them and Cinderella ran out to the garden and laid her head down on the basin of the beautiful fountain she cried and cried until she had no more tears left to shed."  
  
FINALLY ANGIE FELL ASLEEP AND HER FATHER TUCKED HER IN AND KISSED HER FOREHEAD GENTLY AND SAID AS HE LEFT THE ROOM.  
  
Amuro: Good night my sweet little Angel.  
  
HE WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AND WALKED OUT INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND SAT DOWN IN HIS CHAIR AND READ A BOOK OF HIS OWN AND HE SOON FELL ASLEEP HIMSELF FOR HE DID HAVE A LONG AND STRESSFUL DAY. 


	3. The New Design

ACT: I SCENE: III = THE NEW DESIGN  
  
AFTER SEVERAL DESIGNS AND A LOT OF HARDWORK, AMURO HAS FINALLY COME UP WITH THE PERFECT DESIGN; A JUMPER BACKED UP BY A MICROCHIP THAT WILL BE PLACED INTO THE ONE WHO WILL BE PILOTING THIS NEWTYPE MOBILE SUIT, IT WILL ALLOW THE JUMPER TO TRANSFORM INTO A GUNDARIUM LIQUID AND MOLD ITSELF INTO A MOBILE SUIT, THAT CAN BE OPERATED ONLY BY THE PILOT'S BRAINWAVE PATTERNS COMBINED WITH THE PILOTS NEWTYPE ABILITIES AND THAT'S WHAT HE WANTED.  
  
Amuro: (picture com) Angie I need you in the lab.  
  
Angie: Another test?  
  
Amuro: Yes honey another test.  
  
Angie: I'm tired of all these tests Dad.  
  
Amuro: I'm sorry sweetheart.  
  
Angie: I'm coming.  
  
SO ANGIE MADE HER WAY TO THE LAB AND THERE WAS HER FATHER WAITING, FIRST SHE WILL UNDER GO AN OPERATION IN ORDER TO IMPLANT THE MICROCHIP. SEVERAL HOURS HAS COME AND GONE, ANGIE CAME OUT OF IT AND WAS TOLD.  
  
Amuro: Put this on.  
  
Angie: What is it?  
  
Amuro: It's a gundarium jumper called the G-Form.  
  
Angie: Ok.  
  
Amuro: Now you will fell some discomfort at first but it will subside…are you ready?  
  
Angie: Yeah.  
  
ANGIE PUT ON THE JUMPER AND HER FATHER SENT A SIGNAL AND THE SUIT BECAME A GUNDARIUM LIQUID AS IT MOLDED ITSELF INTO A MOBILE SUIT AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I BET ANGIE WAS IN SOME SERIOUS PAIN RIGHT NOW AND HER FATHER SAW THIS.  
  
Amuro: You're doing fine sweetheart, keep it up.  
  
Angie: Make it stop, please….  
  
Amuro: The discomfort should be subsiding now.  
  
FINALLY THE TRANSFORMATION WAS COMPLETE AND IT WAS THE MOST WONDERFUL MOBILE SUIT THAT AMURO HAS EVER SEEN.  
  
Amuro: I just need to input some more data…done.  
  
Angie: Now what?  
  
Amuro: See the holographic keypad enter a password and you'll return to normal.  
  
AFTER THAT SHE COLLAPSED COMPLETELY DRAINED OF ALL ENERGY AND SHE COULD BARELY WALK AND AMURO RUSHED TO HIS DAUGHTER'S SIDE, PICKED HER UP AND CALLED IT A DAY FOR NOW AS HE CARRIED HER BACK TO THE LIVING QUARTERS AND PUT HER TO BED.  
  
Amuro: I'm sorry I had to put you through that, but it was a success but there are few bugs to work out. What happened to the G-Form, did you take it off?  
  
Angie: No.  
  
AMURO WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT SO HE HAD HER THOROUGHLY EXAMINED AND FOUND THAT THE G-FORM HAS BECOME HER OWN FLESH. HE THEN LEFT HER ALONE TO REST UP, A COUPLE HOURS OR SO LATER SHE WOKE UP.  
  
Angie: Daddy, Daddy…  
  
Amuro: I'm here sweetheart are you all right?  
  
Angie: Yeah.   
  
Amuro: The G-Form just disappeared.  
  
Angie: You mean I'm stuck with this thing?  
  
Amuro: I'm sorry sweetheart, there's nothing I can do about it. During your transformation all of the Gundam's data was sent through your entire body.  
  
Angie: Meaning?  
  
Amuro: You are now the gundam itself.  
  
Angie: So I'm a machine now.  
  
Amuro: No you're not a machine, you're still a human being and with your newtype abilities you have become the brain of the gundam, without you the gundam can not be activated.  
  
Angie: That's just great, Mom's going to kill us both you know that?  
  
Amuro: She probably will, what we are going to do now is train you so you can control the gundam effectively and efficiently.  
  
Angie: Thrilled I'm sure.  
  
Amuro: I'm afraid that we'll be here for a little longer just until you learn how to control the gundam.  
  
Angie: Awe man, I was wanting to go home.  
  
Amuro: We will, I have vacation time and I'm going to take it and we'll go to The Andromeda Galaxy.  
  
Angie: Oh all right, but I don't want to stay here.  
  
Amuro: I know that, but there's nothing I can do right now, you need to learn how to control your gundam.  
  
Angie: My gundam?  
  
Amuro: Yes your gundam thanks to the G-Form that gundam is officially yours, it won't respond to anybody else.  
  
Angie: Great, just great, and how am I going to activate it?  
  
Amuro: Just say Angel.  
  
Angie: Can I go play with my friends now?  
  
Amuro: Go on get out of here and remember keep it quiet.  
  
Angie: I will.  
  
Amuro: Have fun sweetheart. (Picks up phone and dials) Hi Chan.  
  
Chan: Amuro, It's been awhile since I heard from you.  
  
Amuro: I've been busy.  
  
Chan: to busy for your wife?  
  
Amuro: I'm Sorry love.  
  
Chan: So what's been keeping you from me?  
  
Amuro: I have developed a newtype gundam and have been testing it.  
  
Chan: Want to tell me about it.  
  
Amuro: As long as you don't get upset.  
  
Chan: Try me.  
  
Amuro: A jumper that transforms into a mobile suit, and the pilot becomes the gundam itself so basically the pilot is the gundam's brain and when it is deactivated the suit becomes part of the pilot's flesh.  
  
Chan: And who is this pilot can you tell me that or is classified?  
  
Amuro: Angie.  
  
Chan: Our daughter Angie?  
  
Amuro: I'm afraid so Chan.  
  
Chan: Amuro why?  
  
Amuro: Because I created the G-Form based entirely on Angie, I wasn't expecting it to become a part of her, I suppose that I should have done more tests before giving it to her.  
  
Chan: And what do you call this Newtype Mobile Suit?  
  
Amuro: Angel.  
  
Chan: Can't you find a way of getting it off of her and recreating it for someone else?  
  
Amuro: The G-Form will not respond to anything or anybody but Angie, if I try anything else it could seriously harm her in anyway, shape or form.  
  
Chan: So now what?  
  
Amuro: We are going to stay here until she can control the gundam effectively and efficiently and then I'll take my vacation and we'll go to the Andromeda Galaxy ok?  
  
Chan: And how long will this take Amuro?  
  
Amuro: I honestly don't know Chan.  
  
Chan: I am tired of being alone, it's driving me crazy.  
  
Amuro: I'll come and get you if you don't mind living on The Federation Colony.  
  
Chan: You mean; Federation Base Colony.  
  
Amuro: It's the same thing, so how about it, want me to come and get you?  
  
Chan: It's better then being alone all the time.  
  
Amuro: I will go and get Angie and we'll be there soon to pick you up. I love you Chan.  
  
Chan: I love you to Amuro, see you in a bit.  
  
Amuro: I'll see you in a bit then.  
  
SO THEY HANG UP AND AMURO WENT TO THE PLAY AREA TO GET ANGIE, SURE ENOUGH SHE WAS PLAYING WITH HER FRIENDS AND WE HEAR.  
  
Amuro: Angelique it's time to come home.  
  
Angie: (ran over to him) Home, as in home to Mommy.  
  
Amuro: Well kind of sort of, she's coming to live with us here on the base, so we better get ready for launch.  
  
SO OFF TO THE DOCKING BAY THEY WENT AND BRIGHT NOA WAS WAITING THERE TO SEE THEM OFF AND HE SAID AS ANGIE AND AMURO BOARDED THE CAPSULE.  
  
BN: Tell Chan we look forward to seeing her again and she's more then welcome to come back to work.  
  
Amuro: I will.  
  
BN: Have a safe trip and we'll see you soon.  
  
SO THEY BOARDED AND THE LAUNCH WAS WELL UNDERWAY. SEVERAL HOURS LATER THEY ARRIVE AT THE NEWLY RECONSTRUCTED SIDE 7 COLONY AND CHAN WAS AT THE PORT WAITING FOR HER HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER THEN SHE LOOKED OVER AND HERE THEY COME.  
  
Angie: Mommy, Mommy oh I've missed you.  
  
Chan: I've missed you too sweetheart, let me look at you, has your father been taking care of you?  
  
Angie: Yeah.  
  
Amuro: Chan, It's good to see you.  
  
Chan: You too Amuro.  
  
THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW THEY WERE KISSING AND ANGIE JUST ROLLED HER EYES AND THINKING TO HERSELF "OH BROTHER."  
  
Chan: I think someone is jealous dear.  
  
Amuro: (looked at Angie) Nah. Are you ready?  
  
Chan: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Amuro: Just wait until Angie goes to bed.  
  
SO THEY BOARDED THE DEPARTING CAPSULE AND HEADED BACK TO THE BASE COLONY, SEVERAL HOURS LATER THEY ARRIVE IN THE DOCKING BAY OF THE FEDERATION BASE AND WAS GREETED BY BRIGHT NOA OF COURSE.  
  
BN: Welcome back Chan.  
  
Chan: Thank you Captain, and thank you for taking care of Amuro and Angie.   
  
BN: It was my pleasure to take care of Amuro and it is my pleasure to take care of Angelique. How about joining me for dinner tonight?  
  
Amuro: Sure, we would like that, is that all right Chan?  
  
Chan: I don't see why not.  
  
SO THAT NIGHT AMURO, CHAN AND ANGIE JOINED BRIGHT NOA FOR DINNER AND THEY DISCUSSED THE G-FORM AND OTHER THINGS AS WELL, AFTER DINNER THEY MADE THEIR WAY BACK TO QUARTERS AND THEY ALL RETIRED FOR THE NIGHT. 


	4. Unexpected Test

ACT: II SCENE: I = LEARNING CONTROL  
  
SEVERAL MONTHS LATER ANGIE WAS GETTING USED TO ALL THE PAIN SHE OBTAINED DURING THE TRANSFORMATION AND STARTED USING HER NEWTYPE ABILITIES TO CONTROL THE GUNDAM AND EVENTUALLY BECAME A WALKING WAR MACHINE, THE MORE SHE LEARNED TO CONTROL THE GUNDAM, THE MORE CONFUSED SHE BECAME, NOW SHE WAS IN A NEVER ENDING BATTLE OF MIND OVER MACHINE AND IT KILLED AMURO AND CHAN TO SEE THEIR DAUGHTER GO THROUGH THAT BUT THERE WAS NOTHING THEY COULD DO EXCEPT HOPE THAT ANGIE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS. THEN OUT OF THE BLUE SOMETHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENED A SURPRISE ATTACK FROM ZEON WITH CHAR ANZABLE LEADING THE ZEON FORCES.  
  
BN: Everyone battle stations stat…Amuro is the G-Form ready for battle.  
  
Amuro: Yes sir.  
  
BN: Then take it out we need all the fire power possible.  
  
Chan: No, you can't let Angie go out she's only a child.  
  
Amuro: I'm sorry Chan, we need her….Angie wake up, Angie wake up.  
  
Angie: What?  
  
Amuro: You're coming with me.  
  
Angie: I'm what?  
  
Amuro: Your first battle with the Gundam and no screw ups you got that, and do not let the gundam take control of you.  
  
ANGIE CLIMBED INTO THE THE COCK PIT OF HER FATHER'S GUNDAM AND WE HEAR.  
  
Amuro: You're going to have do an air transformation because we don't have the time to waste.  
  
Angie: I'm scared daddy, I'm really scared.  
  
Amuro: I know you are but it has to be done when you have fully transformed go directly into battle…ready…now…  
  
Angie: (mid air) "Angel"  
  
TRANSFORMATION WAS UNDER WAY 5 MINUTES LATER HER TRANSFORMATION WAS COMPLETE AND SHE JOINED THE BATTLE, SEVERAL HOURS INTO BATTLE, SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE DIED AND THAT WAS A VERY TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE FOR A 10-YEAR OLD TO ENDORE. 


	5. Final Outcome

FINAL SCENE = THE FINAL OUTCOME  
  
SEVERAL BATTLES HAS COME ABOUT AND ANGIE HAS BEEN IN EVERYONE OF THEM SHE HAS BEEN INJURED, SHE HAS BEEN IN INTENSIVE CARE AND EVEN CAME CLOSE TO DEATH A TIME OR TWO, THIS FINAL BATTLE FOR PEACE AND THE SURVIVAL FOR MANKIND AND OF COURSE THE FEDERATION WON WITH AMURO AND ANGIE BOTH IN THE HOSPITAL WITH ANGIE DRAMATICALLY AND SERIOUSLY TRAUMATIZED BY THE RECENT EVENTS SHE HAD TO BE PLACED UNDER CONSTANT SURVEILLANCE AND ON SEVERAL MEDICATIONS, SEDATIVESAND THIS WAS A LIVING HELL FOR BOTH AMURO AND CHAN AND IT EVENTUALLY COST THEM THEIR MARRIAGE.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
